


And then nothing

by Chewingonpencils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewingonpencils/pseuds/Chewingonpencils
Summary: Dela is a new student. Eren and Levi are determined to make her die.





	And then nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open-ended fic, interpret however you want to. And there's LOTS of suspense.

2044 BCE, AOT High.

Eren asks Levi out. Levi says yes.

 

2046 BCE, Scouts University.

Ereri is official and has been for two whole years.

 

2047 BCE, Scouts University

Enter Dela Shanks, son of Nisharkay Shanks, legendary neurobiology research, developer of the newest gene-mutation technology,

 

\--------

 

Dela is a new students. She just wants to have fun at her new college. Then, she sees two gay Asian boys kissing in the distance. But one of them looked sort of white.

"Hi guys," Dela called.

"That's the daughter of Nisharkay Shanks!" Eren whisper-yelled with his plump, plum-colored lips into Levi's tan left ear.

"Oh no," Levi narrowed his catty eyes and raised a sleek, glossed eyebrow. "If she's good, she'll take our place as the top students!"

"Let's kill her" said Eren.

"ok" said LEvi

dela was sad that she was ignored but she instead read a history book and she liked her history so she read a book called McKay's 11th Edition AP European History book.

day 1  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 2  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 3  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 4  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 5  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 6  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 7  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 8  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 9  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 10  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 11  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 12  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 13  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 14  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 15  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 16  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 17  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 18  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on page 43

day 19  
there's a picture of a smiling, moist moon on pa... The picture is gone. NOt there. Zero. zip. zilch. nada. 零。  
"No no no this can't be happening to me," said Dela. "I just wanted to have some friends! this is the kind of thing in horror movies!!"

She heard a creaking noise as the door opened behind her.

Thump.

Dela turns her head.

Thump.

Her eyes widen.

Thump.

Dela sees a black haired boy holding up the picture of the smiling, moist moon from page 43.

Thump.

and dela, the sweet, black haired brown girl closed her eyes.

Thump.

and she was no more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi smiled.

"I love you, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> i hop u lyk mai feek prees no haet engllis not mai fris lnaggauege  
> 吃屎


End file.
